


niaiserie [drabbles & headcanons]

by euphoricdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Embedded Images, I promise, Lots of Vine References, Mentions of original characters but this is strictly reader insert, Multi, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, as well as memes, but am I?, headcanons, i'm sorry lmao, probably not, reader just has lots of friends that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdecay/pseuds/euphoricdecay
Summary: niaiserie - french for 'silliness'. a book full of my triplet au headcanons and drabbles. :) [inspired by Magichemistry's book of drabbles. :)]





	1. Chapter 1

 Welcome. :)

After posting 2 works due to boredom and revealing my ideas to world, I realized I couldn't show and write for every single idea that pops into my head. I daydream a lot, so  trying to avoid any fic ideas is extremely complicated.

And then I stumbled upon booklets of drabbles and headcanons. Has my daydreaming self been blessed?

Yes.

Not only do I think this would be a great way to  express my ideas and whatnot, but also to show how I see the Solo triplets and think they act. This will be excellent for my writing as well !

Even though nobody has said this, I rue the day where someone says "[ben/kylo/matt] doesn't act like that!!"

So I think this book is a good way to show others so I can avoid anyone saying what was mentioned above. :)

I'm afraid I do not have a writing schedule but considering this is a book full of drabbles and I daydream about 6 million times a day...we'll see. Same for my other works. If  anything changes, I will be sure to let you know.

Sometimes I will publish headcanons, sometimes I will publish drabbles, and most of the time I will combine both. :)

Credit and a thank you to Thirst Order Confessions for creating the Triplet AU, and to  Magichemistry [I do hope I spelled that correctly] for inspiring this  book with their own booklet  of drabbles. :)

Enjoy !

[If you have anything to ask or say regarding this book or my other works, please don't be shy. :)]

-Maddy [maskedmakeover & CarnivalVaccine]


	2. 1 | headcanon [how they act]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just note that this is just how I write the triplets. I don't consider myself to be writing them correctly or incorrectly. Enjoy. :)

> **Kylo**

-  The most sarcastic out of his brothers.

\- Wears a lot of black. If he cannot wear black [for certain events, etc] he will wear the darkest version of the colour chosen.

\- Writes poetry and short stories. Mostly gory and deep. He likes adding a bunch of detail. Don't read his writing if you're squeamish.  

\- His room is full of Halloween decorations, all year. Doesn't matter if it's Easter or Christmas. To be a smartass, he'll put  bunny ears or santa hats on every fake skull and pumpkin he owns.

\- Swears at the worst times.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry your cat died-oh your kid is right there? Shit- fuck- goddaMMIT I'M FUCKING SORRY- SHIT BYE"

\- Actually listens to the bands on his t-shirts.

\- His favorite places are the library and his room.

\- Finds death a beautiful thing, and will accept it when the time comes.

-  Before meeting you, the family went to Japan for a little vacation, and a bunch of  Japanese teens found him extremely attractive and/or cool due to his crooked canines. [Crooked teeth is a real trend in Japan, called Yaeba.] Ben was jealous of him until they all flew home. Even then, he didn't talk to him for a week. Matt just joked around and said "bet you're happy you didn't fix your teeth back then, eh?" Kylo just grunted.

> Speaking of crooked teeth...

\- When the boys lost their baby canines, new ones began to grow in crooked. Ben got his removed, Matt got his fixed and Kylo was too stubborn to let the dentist touch them. He thought they were "wicked". Han and Leia were concerned that they would affect his bite, but they didn't.

\- He excels in English.

\- He spends all of his monthly allowance on snacks for himself, stuff from Hot Topic, Michaels, and wall decals. [None of the "live love laugh" stuff. More like blood splatters and bats.]

\- Doesn't admit it, but loves Sweeney Todd. He finds the whole storyline to be sad yet impeccable, and admires Johnny Depp's performance. He does dislike the fake blood, though. He thinks it doesn't look  real enough.

\- Thinks Deadpool is a work of art. So does Ben.

\- Every time you two watch a horror movie, he will  joke the whole time. You both watched IT [2017's vers] and he kept laughing his ass off at the clown.

> "Kylo, why are you laughing??" "HE HAS BUCK TEETH. HOW IS THIS SCARY? HE'S LIKE A BEAVER. JESUS CHRIST."

\- Inscence is a must for him. He always feels calm when he smells it.

 

> _Ben_

\- This boy is flirtatious 24/7. But ever since you came along, he only ever flirts with you. He pushes away anybody who forces themselves onto him and deletes sexts from his social media. He thinks cheating is cowardly.

\- Likes man buns. Doesn't listen to anyone that says they're outdated.

\- His closet is full of varsity jackets, tanktops and ripped jeans.

\- He's dramatic. Play a horror game and encounter a terrible jumpscare that couldn't even scare an infant? Too bad. Ben is screaming and hiding under his blankets.

\- He has a Pepe shirt. That says enough.

\- Quotes vines...all.the.time.

> "Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Torti-" "Finish that sentence and I will throw your Pepe shirt into a volcano." "...You monster."

\- Watches Jojo's Bizarre Adventure with Matt whenever he can. He thinks he's like [Joseph Joestar](https://media1.tenor.com/images/392da4650dfa83b3055069e39ad74b45/tenor.gif?itemid=7319727). Have fun convincing him otherwise.

\- The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather is his jam.

\- Sings John Newman - Love Me Again to you whenever you get mad at him.

\- Would sacrifice his Pepe shirt and a sheep if you were ever in danger.

\- Likes sugar cookies. Fight me on this. [please don't I'm just an author with a pet duck :((]

\- Chuckles whenever he sees "420" and "69" in public.

\- 'Ruins' your selfies by making funny faces at the last second, but let's be real...he makes them better. ;)

\- CRIES WHENEVER A DOG DIES IN A MOVIE.

\- Loves when you wear his jackets.

\- Used to play guitar but got bored and stopped.

\- Every time you, one of his brothers or a friend of his calls him, he'll pick up and yell "WAZZZUPPPPPPPPPP". Scares the shit out of you every time.

 

> Matt

\- A cinnamon bun. A total sweetheart, especially to you.

\- Likes to cook and bake for people. Compliment his food and he'll be smiling for hours.

\- Blushes whenever he gets complimented. You'd compliment him for hours just to see his pink face.

\- His closet is 50% wool sweaters and 50% other stuff. He even bought one your favourite colour  and keeps it in there just in case.

\- But mostly prefers you to wear _his_ sweaters.

\- He cosplays, and uses his real hair for most of the characters he cosplays as. He doesn't like to use wigs unless it's 'required'. He will buy temporary or wash-out hair dye. Sometimes you do couple cosplays.

\- Saves animals. He is recognized as the "animal saviour" in his neighborhood.

\- A little shy now and then, but he comes out of his shell around you and his family.

\- Excellent when it comes to art. His sketches are always accurate. He teaches you how to sketch when he has the time.

\- Comic book and anime nerd.

\- His favorite animes are Sailor Moon, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Soul Eater and Corpse Party [as gory as it is].

\- Likes to play Watch Dogs 2. He sees himself as Josh, Ben as Wrench, Kylo as Sitara and you as Marcus.

\- On Black Friday, he doesn't go crazy and riot while screaming about how low the prices of blenders are. He buys whatever is left that he wants and leaves. Simple as that.

\- He likes Twenty One Pilots.

\- In the future, he hopes to get a golden retriever. He loves them a lot.

\- Thought Life Is Strange was awesome. Ships Pricefield.

\- Doesn't scream or jump when you're watching a horror movie or playing a horror game. He'll just cuddle up to you, ready to calm YOU down if you get scared.

\- Hardly ever swears. Too pure for that.

\- Has encountered Ben kissing a body pillow. He's been scarred ever since.

\- Likes when you wear his glasses, even though he has to squint to see.

 


	3. 2 | headcanon [favourite music + video game[s]

> **Kylo**

Music - Avenged Sevenfold, Mejibray, The GazettE, Motionless In White, KUZA, Bring Me The Horizon, Porcelain Black, $uicideboy$, MISSIO, Starset, Get Scared

Video games - Outlast 1 & 2, Dreadout, Alice Madness Returns

 

> _Ben_

Music - Twenty One Pilots, Gorillaz, XXXTentacion, The All-American Rejects

Video games - CoD, Injustice 2

 

> Matt

Music - The Offspring, VIXX, The Wanted, a little bit of nightcore, Twenty One Pilots

Video games - IB, Mad Father, The Walking Dead, A Wolf Among Us, Borderlands, Watch Dogs 2


	4. 3 | drabble [when they're jealous]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Kudos already? You guys are great :')

> **Kylo**
> 
>  

You had recently convinced [*cough* begged *cough*] Kylo to go to an art gallery that just opened in your town/city. You found it a good way to bond, so to make you happy he decided to go with you.

After being in there for an hour, he decided to go check something out real quick before you both left. You nodded in understanding, and now you're standing a couple feet by the entrance so he can find you. It's been a while, but you don't mind. You've been occupying yourself with your phone and staring at nearby portraits.

"What's an art piece like you doing here when you should be on the wall?"

What?

That  didn't sound like Kylo, and even if it was, that line was terrible. You'd have to teach him pickup lines later.

Luckily, it wasn't Kylo. It was a man around your age, maybe older. He was grinning at you, his grey eyes shining confidently and his blonde hair pushed back. He wasn't too bad,  but you were taken and happily so.

You wonder where he got his pickup lines from.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend." You reply and smile at him. His grin falters a bit, but he continues his advances.  "Your boyfriend left you here all alone? He doesn't seem too great. Why don't you leave him for me? I won't ever let you out of my sight. My name is Talon." He winks at you, trying to seduce you. But you mentally roll your eyes. Behind Talon, you see Kylo. All in black attire with his inky black hair and pale skin.

His eyes are stuck in a glare. You smirk at Talon. "Do you believe in the supernatural, Talon?" You cross your arms. Talon gulps but keeps his brave exterior on. "Uh, depends. Why?"  
You point to Kylo. "There's a ghost behind you. Never thought I'd see the "Gallery Ghost" in action before!"

"G-Gallery Ghost??" Talon stutters while looking at Kylo with fear. You nod. "Yeah. He haunts art galleries and attacks people who try to advance on other peoples' partners!"

How fake did that sound? Very. But if Talon believes you, he might be stupid. Kylo walks towards you and Talon, but before he could say anything to the other male, Talon runs out of the gallery screaming.

You laugh while Kylo embraces you and raises an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"Told him  you were a ghost who attacked creeps."

Kylo chuckles, watching Talon run across the parking lot and trip. "He's not worth it if he gets scared of pale people." "True. He had the worst pickup line too." "Don't doubt it."

He holds the entrance door open for you. "You first, survivor of the big bad ghost." You giggle, and you both walk home...making inside jokes the whole way.

 

> _Ben_

"Hey [Name]. Did you get Outlast 2 yet?" Your friend and Ben's brother, Kylo, asks from the other line. You both have been waiting for the games release, and now that it was released you had to order it asap.

"Yeah, and I'm playing  it right now. Ben isn't too happy about my attention being taken away so he went out to get food."

He laughs. "Are you sure it's because of your attention being stolen or the fact that it's a horror game?" he teases.

"Who knows?" You smile.  He hums. "Well, I'll call you later and we can see how far we are in our games."

"K. Catch you later." You both hang up, and you concentrate fully on the game in front of you.

 

"Damnnn. Val is one interesting character..." You muse, staring at the games antagonist with curiousity in your eyes. You didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Who's an interesting character?" You hear Ben question. You feel the other side of the couch shift and hear something heavy hit the coffee table. "Val...from the game I just got?" You point towards the tv screen.

"He's pretty cool."

Ben pouts and falls onto your open lap. "Am  I not cool enough for you?"

You roll your eyes and chuckle at him. "You're too cool for school."

"And too whack for fruit snacks?"

"....Maybe."

 

You tried so hard to play your game, but Ben kept hugging you and urging you to cuddle him. It was sweet, but you waited for months for this game, dammit.

Eventually, you took a small bathroom break. Ben decided now was the time to act. When you walked back into the living room, ready to game some more, you see your gaming platform turned off, the disk slot open and empty, and the games case gone.

Ben sat on the couch, whistling and acting like nothing happened. You cross your arms. "Ben, what happened to my game?"  
He looked at you and grinned goofily. "A bear came in and stole it. Sorry babe."

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him. You flop onto the couch and set your head into his lap. "It's fine, you goofball."

"I tried so hard to fight it off, I swear."

"I know you did, Beau.*"

 

> Matt

Matt had found a really cool vintage diner near your place, so you decided to go and check it out. It was the coolest thing you've ever seen; the waiters and waitresses wore the iconic uniforms, there was booths, and the floor had checkered tile. You were escorted to a booth by a young  worker who kept looking at you with a familiar look in his eye. You shrug it off, thinking you're seeing things. But once you and Matt order milkshakes, the boy glances at  you with the same look in his eye. You notice, but you don't think Matt does. 

The boy comes back with your milkshakes. "Here you are," he hands Matt his milkshake without looking. "And here is yours, gorgeous.'' he slides your milkshake over to you and winks. He walks off.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the boys back. "It's okay love," you quickly reassure him. "he's got nothing on you. You're mine and I'm yours." You smile and take his hand. He returns the action and squeezes it.

"Of course. Hold on just a second." He takes his phone out and texts somebody. You decide to drink your milkshake and zone out.

After a moment of intense texting, Matt puts his phone away and happily sips his milkshake. The boy walks by your booth, smiles at you and continues going. Until he slips.

"Oh my goddd. I'm sooo sorry." You hear a familiar voice say without any real sympathy. Matt smirks, and you put the two together. You shake your head and smile.

He was a smartass.

But he was _your_ smartass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beau - Beautiful in French. My mums horses name is Beau. Thanks for the name idea, Beau.


	5. 4 | [headcanon] pet peeves + dislikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to avoid doing or becoming any of these things...okay?

> **Kylo - Pet Peeves**

\- being labelled incorrectly. he's not goth. or emo. he's just...kylo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\- when people say tattoos are "immature". he doesn't have any himself [yet], but he dislikes ignorance when it comes to body art. he does agree getting a "meme" tattoo or a horribly done tattoo isn't too swift, but that's a different story.

\- the feeling of chalk.

\- getting interrupted. let him speak, dammit.

 

> **Kylo - Dislikes**

\- vaping.  **just no.**

\- when he gets told to 'stop wearing black'. his wardrobe, not yours. 

\- he kinda dislikes hospitals? the sterile smell in the air is unsettling. as much as he likes dark topics, it's a little awkward being surrounded by literal death.

\- when others force their opinions/beliefs/religions onto him. stop. 

 

> _Ben - Pet Peeves_

\- when people clap at the end of a movie. it hardly ever happens but god forbid if he hears the forbidden noise.

\- when he tries to be a gentleman and hold open the door for somebody but they don't say anything. sometimes he'll yell "you're welcome!" after them.

\- people who don't cover their mouth when they cough or sneeze. ew.

\- when people text him at horrible hours in the morning and ask if they woke him up. no, he was preparing to visit the president... _at 3 am._

 

> _Ben - Dislikes_

\- when girls throw themselves onto him and try to become intimate. he's taken, thank you very much. 

\- ugg boots. he just thinks they're ugly.

\- canadian geese.  _you read that right._

\- when people take their zodiac signs too seriously. "ohh he's a scorpio?? oh no" who cares? doesn't really define a person. go see if they're worth it or not. it can't hurt. 

 

> Matt - Pet Peeves

\- know-it-alls. 

\- people who say "no offense..." but proceed to say something offensive. what's the point of saying it if you're gonna say something offensive?

\- when he's talking and the person he's speaking to isn't paying attention. 

\- dirty dishes. :S

 

> Matt - Dislikes

\- when people touch and move his stuff. he likes being organized.

\- being rushed. he likes to take his time to make sure he's doing okay. ;:(

\- when it rains at the beach and everybody gets out of the water. you're swimming in nature...and getting rained on...by nature...??? you're swimming....in water...and you're getting rained on...rain is made out of water...?? if anything it makes the water warmer. :/ 

\- when his glasses get foggy...and he forgets the little cloth to clean the glasses. god help him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to do this, I'm sorry. You're probably going to like the next chapter. Lots of work is going into it. :)


	6. 5 | instagram pages [w/ images!] / headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your favorite boys were popular on insta. :)

**Kylo**

****

> **What he would post :**

Grungy stuff, pure angst and art appreciation

**Who he follows :**

You and his brothers

**Who follows him :**

Artists, poets, [Michael Kuza](https://media.giphy.com/media/11oxNC9DAUuJJm/giphy.gif), etc

 

_Ben_

__

_What he posts :_

80's/90's appreciation posts as well as throwbacks

_Who he follows :_

You and his brothers

_Who follows him :_

Millennials, [Alex Ramos](https://orig00.deviantart.net/e0f0/f/2015/009/c/9/alex_ramos_by_kawaiipizzacat-d8da3e0.gif), etc

 

Matt

What he posts :

Pretty and inspirational stuff

Who he follows :

You and his brothers

Who follows him :

People who enjoy the vibes his profile gives off, [Ethan Cutkosky](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b4dbc45bc9b2b5a29997233f59f82e0/tumblr_inline_oizfoomPws1u0tvtz_400.gif), etc

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my GOD   
> this chapter? easy to write. the insta pages? took me an HOUR to get them all done. Please don't look them up as they're not real, I just used templates and filled them in. But my editing is terrible so you can tell. :')  
> I'm also so sorry about not using Adam Driver images :( I just couldn't find any good ones that I wanted to use [ESPECIALLY MATT I AM SO UPSET] so I just used ones from Tumblr and cropped out their faces. I almost used fanart or cosplays but I didn't want to upset any cosplayers/artists. I don't want to start arguments either.   
> I don't own the templates, the images or some of the quotes. I own the "enter as a vessel" quote though, b/c I thought I made something cool but watch my awake self look at it and wonder wtf my tired self was up to. :')  
> The linked parts in this chapter are famous people that follow the boys bc they're THAT interesting. ;)  
> The crushes I used to have on those people...lol  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed !


	7. 6 | relationship headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like to be in a relationship with the boys. :)

> **Kylo**

\- doing each-others eyeliner. he gives you wings while you just outline his waterline and eyelash-line to exaggerate his eyes. 

\- listening to sad songs and metal/pop-punk covers together. 

\- helping him with poetry. he lets you read it. he doesn't let anyone touch his writing except for you.

\- ranting to each-other is common. he's anti-social and always encounters a problem when going out. he thinks talking to you helps. 

\- when jealous, he'll glare at the other person until they back off. if they don't, he'll have his arm around you or smother you in affection until it makes the other person uncomfortable and they're forced to leave.

\- watching horror movies. kylo is one of those dudes who watches horror movies and sleeps fine afterwards. sometimes, you laugh together at either the horrible acting, props or the plot.

\- hot topic shopping is a thing.

\- he [as well as his brothers] loves hugging you, as he's a fucking  _giant_ while you're fun-size. he has to bend his knees a little to give you a peck.

**"how's the weather up there?" "shut it."**

**_-_** for halloween, you both go as horror characters or artists. one year, he went as andy black while you went as juliet simms.

\- you once bought him an "ow the edge" shirt. he won't admit it, but he likes it and wears it on lazy days when you're not around. :3c

\- has a selfie of you as his lockscreen and picture of both of you as his background.

\- your name in his phone is "pumpkin queen/king" while his name in yours is "edge-gar allen poe".

\- you guys sleep in...a lot. but it's not a surprise, as you are night owls and just talk the night away or cuddle. 6 am till 5 pm, man. that's the life.

\- ben once called you "bella" while kylo was "edward". he even put glitter in kylos shampoo. you cackled while kylo chased ben around the house and matt recorded.

\- overall, he treasures you and doesn't know what he would do without you in his life. <3

 

> _Ben_

\- where do I begin, guys? 

\- the dude acts like a lost puppy around you.

\- meaning: lots of clinginess, whining when you leave him, and getting jealous when your attention isn't on him.

\- but don't worry!! he's not clingy to the point of being annoying. he knows he has to let you express your awesomeness to the world. he'll be patient. just...not  _too_ patient.

\- he will sometimes play guitar for you and sing along. "Can't Help Falling In Love" is common. he has to show how much he loves you, right?

\- he always knows what to do when you're sad. he will crack jokes, make funny faces, even throw a pie at someone if he has to. your happiness is important!

\- don't put The Lonely Island or Jon Lajoie on unless you want him to obnoxiously sing out loud. :}

\- watching vines/cringe videos/meme compilations together. you laugh until the crack of dawn or dusk. 

\- for halloween, he was able to convince his brothers to dress up as mean girl characters for some reason?  you don't know how he did it, but it was so worth it. kylo was janis ian, you were cady, matt was karen and ben was damian. he has a photo of you guys on his phone and it's his favourite. but for couple costumes, you'll go as oreos and milk or something cute that requires a partner.

\- pet names. really sappy pet names. sometimes jokingly, other times seriously.  _"hi sugarplum honey drop!!" "oh my god."_

\- around other guys or girls, he keeps his arm around you. 

\- he likes to drink, but only for certain events. like halloween or christmas. _"YOU KNOW  I LOVE YOU...RIGHT, [NAME]?" "yes ben...you've said so 10 times." "11 TIMES NOW."_

\- you like to pull pranks on people together. which results in giggling and getting scolded.

\- lots of kisses. he adores showing his love for you!! whether in public or in private, it doesn't matter.

\- you are his sun, moon and stars. he will love you until the end of time. <3

 

> Matt

\- !!SWEETHEART ALERT!!

\- when is he not sweet? never. he is always sweet towards you. 24/7.

\- he pouts when he's jealous. you gotta kiss the poutiness away or it ain't leaving anytime soon.

\- he likes it when you wear his glasses!! he thinks you're cute. but his eyesight is blurry so forgive him.

\- you may think he's a precious cinnamon roll, but if someone messes with you or his family he'll do what he has to...no, not bake them cookies and say he's sorry they feel that way. he's sweet but don't push it. ;:)

\- he looks like [Matthew Williams/Canada](https://media1.giphy.com/media/LcIFjvHbetw6Q/giphy.gif) from Hetalia and you don't stop pestering him about it. he doesn't mind; he loves it.

\- you enjoy making flower crowns for each-other! he makes colourful ones for you and you make ones with different flowers but same colour scheme for him. 

\- he likes to sketch things. like architecture or people. mostly you. 

\- you like to watch anime together sometimes!! reading manga and comic books is a thing too.

\- when you're sad, he likes to listen to you rant, but if you want to stay quiet for a while he'll cuddle you and list off all the reasons why he loves you while telling you that it's okay to feel sad and need the comfort. squishing your cheeks and calling you a "cutie pie" is something he'll do, too. you're almost never sad in his presence. 

\- you sometimes volunteer at animal shelters!! every time you go, matt is drowning in fluffy dogs/puppies and being swarmed by meowing felines. it's cute.

\- he always has a first aid kit with him in public and he has one in his room in case either of you get hurt. 

\- on halloween, you'll dress up as marvel or anime characters. after halloween, you guys go to the dollar store and walmart to buy candy on sale. it's cheap, so why not? just be careful and make sure you don't eat too much. :)

\- when you cuddle, sometimes you're the little spoon and sometimes you're the bigger spoon. but most of the time, you both hold hands. 

\- you filled the hole in his chest, and he is forever thankful for you. his love for you is stronger than anything in the galaxy. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did I add too much or is this good :0


	8. 7 | tik tok. [headcanons]

> **Kylo**

**-** He hates it with a passion.

\- He finds it weird.

\- He can tolerate the memes on there but he won't watch too much. Maybe one or two if he's forced.

\- He cringes whenever he sees the "edgy" side. 

\- "Why is she lip syncing to Evanescence? And why doesn't she have a proper shirt on??"

\- If you mention it he will give you a [look](https://i.imgur.com/nbDIorC.png). 

 

> _Ben_

\- Oh my god.

\- He doesn't necessarily like it, but he WILL post memes mocking popular videos on there.

\- The "I wanna be tracer" meme? He's mocked it. He will duo with a gamer girl and either do the following,

Grab some paper and write "turn ur controller on", "overwatch isn't on ps3" or pretend he's using a random object as a controller as he lip syncs.

\- He can't duet without making it funny. He'll wear a horse mask, twist the duet or overall make it better.

\- Musical.ly was better, in his opinion.

 

 

> Matt

\- He doesn't post on it or have any negative nor positive opinions.

\- But he does dislike the fact that there are older people [ages 50+] and young children on there. 

\- He likes the cosplay videos on there but that's about it.

\- He'll simply chuckle if you show him a meme on there but like Kylo, he doesn't watch too much unless he's forced to.

\- Records Ben recording a duet whenever he can and shows it to you and Kylo. It's funny seeing his brother wearing a horse mask while

dancing to some irritating song.

\- Probably will collab with Ben with a horse mask in the future. Who knows.

 

Most importantly...

**_I'M ALREADY TRACER_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	9. 8 | if they were bts members + if they were a group [headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kpop babes out there. :)

**Kylo**

****

**Suga / Min Yoongi**

\- not a morning person

\- always wears black

\- eyeliner. just...eyeliner.

\- rap line

-  minor visual

\- has his own music that he makes himself

\- loves his fans but doesn't get overly gushy

\- will cover some songs with permission

\- practices the hardest

 

_Ben_

__

_Taehyung / V_

_-_ the happy, childish member of the group

\- photogenic as hell

\- he wears a lot of jerseys 

\- dyes his hair quite a lot

\- he wears a lot of bright clothing

\- most energetic when performing

\- hugs his fans whenever he's at signings

\- very gushy when it comes to his fans

\- main singer

 

Matt

Jin / Kim Seokjin

[they look so SIMILAR IT'S SCARY????]

\- the most mature out of the group

\- shy!!! 

\- appreciates his fans so much but gets super shy at signings :s 

\- he's very funny and open when around the people he trusts though

\- dances the best

\- backup singer

\- he cooks for the group and doesn't like going out for fast food

'WE GOTTA STAY HEALTHY BEN HANG UP THE PHONE!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT CALLING TACO BEL- annnddd he just did.'

\- THE MAIN VISUAL!!!! 

\- he'll dye his hair but will only use washable hair dye!!

 

_IF THEY WERE A GROUP..._

_-_ They would mostly sing deep yet bubbly songs

\- You know those songs that sound happy but have really sad and deep lyrics? bingo

\- Their group name would probably be something related to their music

\- like a happy yet sad name, you can imagine what it is 

\- They write their own songs, they don't like paying for songs off of other companies, they don't find that creative 

\- No shade towards other bands that do that though

\- Because they have two colourful members and one edgy member [lel] they switch between what types of songs they write

\- For example, Kylo would write a dark and catchy song about maybe euphoria or failed romances

\- Matt and Ben would write about jumpy songs revolving around life and video games and other stuff

\- That's what makes them unique

\- They have the most complicated dances in their music videos it's not funny

 - They collaborated with VIXX once due to how similar they were

[ex: [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a62c6abf90c06422d6acf5bda7ec5833/tumblr_inline_nklpcy9S3n1sukg8z.gif) [x]](https://s9.favim.com/orig/131228/hyuk-kpop-leo-n-Favim.com-1192969.gif)

\- Their stages at lives/concerts are huge and full of detail

\- They are mostly popular in North America but Korea likes them too

\- They sing in English  but they always have subtitles for different languages on their mv's

\- They don't have playback while playing at concerts [which is rare]

\- They won a couple awards

 

_THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN..._

 

\- They met you while at a fan signing

\- You gave them drawings that they LOVED omg

\- Kylo ranted about the detail

\- Ben GUSHED and showed it off

\- Matt gave you a shy hug and said a very big 'thank you'

\- They kept you in contact after that, because you kept talking at the fan signing and the rest of the fans got annoyed 

\- You talk about memes and normal stuff

\- You treat them like normal boys, not like music machines

\- Which they appreciate greatly

\- Soon you were able to come to their practices that they held in YOUR area

\- You would sometimes participate as a joke but you would have a bunch of fun

\- You learned their dances and eventually

\- You're the fourth member 

\- Most of the fans welcomed you with open arms while jealous fans tried to put you down

\- But because you are a QUEEN/KING you ignored them 

\- You go gurl/boi

\- You are extremely successful and yeah

\- You become lovebirds

\- No more sad songs about failed romances!!!

\- Just happy songs and deep songs that exclude failed relationships

\- Congrats :D

 

 


	10. 9 | the triplets as my oc's [headcanon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every piece of art included in this chapter is made by me. :^)

**Kylo**

**Neb & Cres**

 

\- literally done with everyone 

\- edgy

\- loves black

\- they consider themselves to be different [which they are]

 

_Ben_

__  


_Wendigo/Kah & Akil_

 

 

\- flirtacious 

\- crazy

\- memesters

\- eye candies

 

Matt

Rig/Soren

 

\- literally just rig. they are so alike 

\- the most mature [the others are mature but not as much]

\- so polite it hurts

\- they can change when pushed to the edge though

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Close, but not yet.
> 
> Cres, Wendigo and Rig are brothers too. Not triplets, but brothers. Coincidental or just...spoopy?


End file.
